Mañana será otro día
by Hikary Kimura
Summary: Tras una larga jornada de trabajo, el grupo protagonista regresa al gremio. Lucy está agotada y Natsu decide hacerse cargo de ella. ¡CAPÍTULO 2 UP!
1. Capítulo 1: Decisión

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**N/A:** La acción ocurre después de la misión que tiene lugar en el capítulo125 del anime. No obstante, el resto de integrantes que van a esa misión los he dejado apartados en el fic, por lo que al gremio solo regresan Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Erza (junto con Happy). Para aquellos que solo siguen el manga, es un capítulo de relleno, dónde se puede ver algo de roce entre Natsu y Lucy, por lo que no hay peligro de spoilers.

* * *

**~~Mañana será otro día~~**

**Capítulo 1: Decisión.  
**

La última campanada que marcaba las doce en el gran reloj de la catedral de Magnolia dejó de sonar a la vez que un grupo de magos llegaba a su gremio. Los cuatro aventureros llevaron sus lentos pasos hacia una de las mesas más cercanas a la barra, saludando vagamente a las pocas personas que se encontraban a esas horas en el lugar. Erza se dirigió al final de la barra a entregar un documento a Mirajane con los datos de la misión mientras los otros tres y el gato se desplomaron en los asientos de la mesa.

-Bienvenidos chicos. –dijo Mirajane recibiendo con una cálida sonrisa al equipo. -¿Cómo ha ido la misión? ¿Vais a quedaros mucho rato por aquí?

-Bien, aunque no creo que nos quedemos. –respondió Erza mientras echaba un vistazo a sus compañeros. Miró somnolienta a Mirajane. –Estamos realmente agotados. Yo me voy marchando ya a casa, nos vemos mañana. –añadió mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar. Se despidió del resto con un gesto de la cabeza y se llevó todo su equipaje.

-Yo también me marcho, antes de que Juvia me vea por aquí y haga imposible que me vaya. –dijo Gray mientras se ponía en pie, se despedía y se marchaba. Natsu le respondió a ello con un asentimiento.

-Naatsuu, tengo sueño. Vámonos a casa. –Happy se había acercado a él frotándose los ojos con las patitas. –No aguanto más.

-Sí, yo también estoy cansado. Vámonos, pero primero acompañaremos a Lucy a casa, no son horas de que vaya sola a ningún sitio. –dijo el chico mientras se giraba hacia la chica. Lucy estaba apoyada en sus brazos y dormía tranquilamente sobre la mesa. El agotamiento había hecho mella en ella y no había aguantado ni un minuto más despierta. –Mmmm, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Me da pena despertarla…

-Naatsuu, date prisa. –insistió el pequeño gato mientras se subía a su cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien, vámonos. –tras decir esto último, Natsu se agachó con cuidado y agarrando suavemente a Lucy se la puso sobre la espalda. Se volvió a poner en pie, y despidiéndose de los demás salió junto a Happy del gremio.

Comenzó a andar dirección al hogar de Lucy, pero tras meditarlo un momento decidió que era mejor idea ir directamente a casa de ellos, porque estaba seguro de que si entraba en casa de Lucy, no tendría ninguna fuerza para volver a la suya y no quería quedarse en casa de la chica molestando, como hacía normalmente. Continuó caminando mientras bostezaba, pensando en el largo día que habían pasado. Su misión había sido sencilla, infiltrarse en un baile y atrapar a un ladrón, pero al final la cosa no había terminado como ellos se habían esperado, ya que todo había dado lugar a una pedida de matrimonio y una fiesta por ello. Natsu se había dedicado a comer, mientras sus compañeros bailaban alegremente. Al final de la noche Lucy le había pedido un baile, pero él no había podido concedérselo porque al subir a la plataforma se había comenzado a marear. Al recordarlo se echó a reír, y al poco llegaron a casa.

Happy abrió la puerta con esfuerzo y murmurando un "buenas noches" se dirigió a su pequeño lecho. Natsu cerró la puerta con el pie y se quedó un segundo observando la estancia. Desde el día en el que Lucy fue en secreto y les limpió todo el lugar aquello parecía completamente distinto. Todo estaba ordenado en su sitio, y un agradable aroma fresco inundaba todos los rincones. Además de ello, Natsu podía captar una pequeña fragancia que sin lugar a dudas era de Lucy, y le resultaba muy agradable que ese pequeño olor hubiese pasado a formar parte de del lugar.

Caminó hacía uno de los sofás y depositó con cuidado a Lucy en uno de ellos. Aquella noche hacía calor, por lo que no necesitó nada para arroparla. Se agachó para quedar a su altura y apoyando las manos sobre la cara se puso a observarla. Lucy, su amiga, su compañera. Tenía sobre la pared apuntada la primera misión que tomó con ella, y desde entonces un sinfín de agradables recuerdos le abundaban en la mente. No estaba seguro, pero desde hacía algún tiempo tenía la sensación de que la chica le provocaba extraños sentimientos que no sabía explicar, pero era algo que no había comentado con nadie, ni siquiera con Happy. Sin ser consciente le acarició el pelo suavemente, disfrutando con la expresión tan tranquila que la chica mostraba.

Un pequeño ronquido proveniente de Happy le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la situación y decidió tumbarse también. Al comenzar a levantarse notó un tirón y se fijó que la chica había agarrado mientras dormía una parte de su bufanda. Sonrío para sí mismo, y tras quitársela se la dejó sobre sus manos. Jamás había dejado esa bufanda a nadie, pero sabía que ella se la había guardado más de una vez, incluso en ocasiones en las que la había perdido y ni se había dado cuenta.

Decidió tumbarse en el sofá de al lado, puesto que con el cansancio que sentía sabía que en el momento que se durmiese ya nada podría despertarlo, se tumbase donde se tumbase. Pasó sus brazos sobre la cabeza y miró al techo unos instantes. Se sentía culpable de no haber podido concederle el baile a la chica cuando se lo pidió, y por un breve instante pudo ver como un matiz triste pasó por el rostro de ella cuando le dijo que no era buena idea.

-Mañana Lucy… Cuando te despiertes bailaremos juntos lo que no pudimos bailar hoy. –dijo en una voz suave para que la chica le escuchase. Sonrió pícaramente y cerró los ojos, sin ser consciente de que ella se había sonrojado y había asentido suavemente con la cabeza.

* * *

¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura! Cualquier comentario, opinión o crítica constructiva es más que bien recibida.

De momento dejo el fic como finalizado, pero si encuentro una bonita forma de seguirlo probablemente escriba un segundo capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Capítulo 2: Inolvidable

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y por tanto, los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

**N/A:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Al final he decidido escribir un segundo capítulo para terminar la historia. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo y vuestos reviews me han dado un buen empujón para hacerlo. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo y espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Inolvidable**

Los primeros rayos de sol se abrieron paso a través de las ventanas de aquella casa. En su interior una joven rubia disfrutaba de sus últimos minutos de sueño, antes de que la luz le comenzase a dar en la cara y la despertase. Nada más abrir los ojos se sintió algo desorientada al comprobar que no se encontraba en su casa. Se fue incorporando poco a poco en el sofá hasta quedar sentada y dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Primero observó que se encontraba sola en el lugar, y no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer aquello como la casa de Natsu. Hizo memoria de la noche anterior y lo último que recordaba era haberse sentado en una de las mesas del gremio y haber cerrado un momento los ojos para descansar un poco. Luego también recordaba haber oído la voz de Natsu diciéndole algo, pero de eso ya no estaba segura si había sido sueño o realidad.

-Que desastre, me quedé dormida. –suspiró peinándose el pelo con las manos. Cuando alzó una de ellas la bufanda del chico cayó al suelo. Lucy la miró sorprendida y tras recogerla y doblarla la depositó a su lado. Luego murmuró: -Me pregunto dónde estarán Natsu y Happy.

Apenas le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando el dragon slayer y Happy aparecieron en la entrada. Al ver a Lucy despierta el pequeño gato se lanzó volando hacia ella mientras Natsu cerraba la puerta y se acercaba.

-Lucy, ¡ya te has despertado! Hemos ido a por el desayuno. –dijo Happy felizmente mientras le enseñaba un cubo.

-Oh, gracias chicos. ¿Qué habéis traído? –dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-¡Pescado! Mi favorito.

-Vaya, ¿pescado para desayunar? Nunca había visto algo así, pero bien. –se echo a reír Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu.

-Él se ha empeñado en que fuésemos a pescar. Yo pensaba comprar un desayuno más normal, pero no he podido decirle que no. –el dragon slayer sonrío ampliamente. -¿Qué tal has dormido? Sé que en tu cama se duerme mejor, y lo sé por experiencia, pero pensé que sería mejor idea venir aquí.

-He descansado perfectamente, estoy como nueva. Siento que tuvieras que cargar conmigo, no fue mi intención dormirme – le contestó Lucy sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¡Natsu, Lucy! Dejad de hablar y desayunemos, tengo hambre. –Happy les miró inquieto y señaló el cubo donde se encontraban los peces. Ellos dos le miraron y asintieron.

Tras terminar de desayunar Lucy se despidió de ellos y se fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa, ya que seguía vistiendo lo del día anterior. Se dirigió sola tarareando felizmente una canción. Por un lado de había dado mucha vergüenza haberse despertado en casa de Natsu, pero por otro lado el hecho de que el chico la hubiese cargado hasta allí y estado pendiente de ella le hacía sentirse muy contenta. Con el tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo más que amistad por su compañero, pero lo que no tenía tan claro era si algún día se atrevería a decírselo. Una parte de su cabeza le decía que no era imposible, Natsu tenía una relación muy cercana a ella hasta el punto de entrar y salir de su casa sin pedirle permiso ni avisarla, pero también era verdad que era algo inocente y puede que lo hiciese sin darse cuenta. Cuando llegó se desvistió y tras darse una ducha se vistió con un conjunto y salió de casa en dirección al gremio. Cuando llegó a las puertas se sorprendió al verlas cerradas. Miró interrogante en un pequeño tablón que había cerca de allí y vio que había una nota. "_Hoy el gremio permanecerá cerrado hasta la noche por labores de limpieza. Disculpen las molestias"._

Suspiró. Si aquel lugar estaba cerrado ya no tenía a donde ir. Se sentó en el bordillo de la calle y esperó a su compañero de equipo, puesto que habían quedado en aquel lugar para cuando la chica hubiese terminado. Al rato apareció Natsu caminando con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. Se situó enfrente de la chica, y tras leer la nota del tablón le miró.

-¿Cerrado? Que rollo. ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?

-No lo sé, pero no abrirán hasta tarde, tenemos todo el día por delante. ¿Dónde está Happy? –le preguntó la rubia observando que el pequeño gato azul no estaba por ningún lado.

-El muy traidor después de irte decidió que era más divertido ir a saludar a Charle antes que venir con nosotros, asique se marchó y me dijo que hasta esta noche no volvería. –murmuró Natsu poniendo morros y mirándole molesto. –Pero no lo necesitamos para pasárnoslo bien.

-Deja que disfrute un poco de su tiempo, algún día Charle se dará cuenta de lo que siente Happy por ella y le corresponderá. –rió Lucy levantándose y sacudiéndose la falda. Sonrió a Natsu y comenzó a andar. -¡Venga, vamos a dar una vuelta!

Sin ningún lugar en mente ambos se pusieron hacía el centro de la cuidad. Lucy caminaba la primera mientras que Natsu la seguía unos pocos pasos detrás, recordando que tenía que ofrecerle a la chica el baile. Terminaron en un mercadillo, donde comieron en un puesto de comida ambulante y pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde mirando las tiendas. Cuando se aburrieron del lugar Natsu le propuso caminar alejados de la gente, por el bosque. Lucy al principio se sintió nerviosa de solo pensar en estar en un lugar tan solitario con Natsu, pero dándose cuenta de que cuando se iban de misiones juntos estaban exactamente de la misma manera decidió quitarse esa tontería de la cabeza. Caminaron entre los árboles, hasta que el pelirrosa decidió que aquel era un buen lugar para llevar a cabo su plan. Se detuvo y tras coger aire un par de veces miró a Lucy risueño.

-¡Bailemos!

-Qu… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la repentina propuesta del chico.

-Sí, ahora. Te lo debo por lo de ayer, y este me parece un buen lugar. No hay gente que nos pueda ver, y que se ría de mí por hacerlo mal. –esto último lo dijo en voz baja mientras miraba incómodo hacia el suelo.

-Pero yo, ahora así de repente…

-Venga, solo será un rato. Ya verás cómo lo disfrutas. –intentó convencerle el chico. Estaba resultando vergonzoso para él, pero tenía que hacerlo porque sabía que Lucy se sentiría feliz. Se acercó más a ella y le ofreció una mano, mientras que la otra la depositaba lenta y vergonzosamente sobre su cintura.

-N-Natsu… -Lucy entrelazó su mano izquierda con la del pelirrosa y puso la derecha sobre su espalda. A pesar de que ella misma le había pedido bailar el día anterior, la situación ahora era diferente y no podía evitar ruborizarse.

-B-bien –comentó Natsu intentando no aparentar nervioso. Suavizó la presión que estaba ejerciendo con la mano en la cadera de la chica y añadió. -¡Comencemos!

Lucy asintió nerviosa y comenzaron a moverse. Bailar sin música era algo que le resultaba extraño y difícil, pero en un lugar como aquel no podían pedir mucho más. Al principio todo fueron movimientos torpes y algún que otro pisotón, pero conforme fue pasando el rato ambos se fueron relajando y empezaron a disfrutar con ello. Algunas hojas caían de los árboles mientras ellos daban vueltas y más vueltas. Lucy reía felizmente dejándose llevar mientras Natsu la agarraba como si fuese a perderla y la seguía guiando en aquella danza. Al cabo de un rato, el pelirrosa se detuvo y miró a la chica.

-Ha sido fantástico Natsu, de verdad. –le dijo la rubia mirándole sonrojada. No sabía que más decir en aquel momento. –Me alegro mucho de haber esperado hasta ahora.

-Me sentía culpable por no haber podido hacerlo anoche contigo. –le miró el chico avergonzado. El hecho de estar en un sitio tan íntimo le hacía ponerse más nervioso aún de lo que estaba. Sentía que tenía que decir algo más, pero no salieron más palabras de su boca.

-Fue culpa mía por presionarte, no sabía que se te iba a pasar tan pronto el efecto y que te marearías. Gracias por el día tan divertido de hoy. –la chica le miró aún con rubor mientras comenzaba a separarse de él. Cuando fue a soltar la mano que agarraba la del chico, él se lo impidió.

-Espera, Lucy. T-tengo algo que decirte. –el chico la agarró más fuerte y la atrajo hacía sí abrazándola y hundiendo la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Aspiró suavemente todo su aroma y notó como sus nervios desaparecían ligeramente. Lucy permaneció estática sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquel acto. Esperó unos segundos hasta que Natsu continuó. –Yo… quiero que repitamos esto más veces. Pasar el día juntos, divirtiéndonos… y solos. No quiero que lo hagas con otros chicos. Solo conmigo.

-Natsu... –Lucy cerró los ojos emocionada y pasó insegura sus brazos por la cintura del chico, correspondiendo el abrazo. –Yo también quiero repetir esto más veces, solo contigo. –no pudo entender que le había hecho decir eso, pero tras las palabras del pelirrosa supo que era correspondida.

-No comprendo exactamente que es este calor que siento en mi pecho cuando estoy contigo, pero sé que cuando no estás cerca se va extinguiendo, y no quiero que eso pase. –la separó un poco y la miró con su sonrisa habitual. –Quiero que estés conmigo, Lucy.

-Lo estaré Nastu. –murmuró la chica cerrando los ojos y depositando un suave y cálido beso en sus labios. Aquello le pilló desprevenido al chico, pero no la separó. Puso sus manos una a cada lado del rostro de la chica y continuó con el beso, disfrutando con nuevas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. El calor de su pecho se intensificaba cada segundo que permanecían juntos, y una alegría desbordante llenaba todo su interior. Cuando les comenzó a faltar aire se separaron lentamente y el chico la miró.

-¿Lo prometes? –sonrió mientras acariciaba un mechón rubio.

-Lo promet… -Lucy no pudo terminar la frase. Esta vez fue Natsu el que se lanzó a sus labios y no permitió que se separase.

* * *

Y colorín, colorado... Ok, Hikari, déjalo ya~

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Mejor así, o tendría que haberlo dejado como un oneshot? No os puedo negar que el hecho de imaginármelos a los dos juntos y bailando solitos de esa forma me hace sonréir... ¡Ayy Mashima! ¿Cuánto nos vas ha hacer sufrir para ver a esta parejita juntos?

¡Espero vuestra opinión con respecto al fic! Siento si Natsu ha quedado algo OoC, pero en situaciones de romance se me hace algo difícil escribir sobre sus sentimientos. Espero me perdonéis si se da el caso U^^.

Un saludo y muchas gracias por leer. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
